1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification tags and identification tag holders, and, more particularly, to an attachment device specifically designed to attach tags to harvested game animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many identification tags and methods for attaching identification tags to animals are known. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,249 issued in the name of Howe, an attachment device for animal ear tag is disclosed. An ear tag made in accordance with the '249 Howe disclosure comprises essentially a flexible stud driven through the ear of an animal which holds a molded skirt. The molded skirt portion provides increased flexibility at a point away from the stud and base, thereby attempting to reduce the likelihood of damage to the animal's ear that could be caused by similar but nonflexible tag.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,757, also issued in the name of Howe, an animal identification tag is disclosed. In the '757 Howe reference, an animal identification tag is disclosed designed with improved flexibility between a shaft and a connected tab. The improved flexibility is generated by an area of concentric ridges in the circumferential region between the tag and the shaft and around the shaft.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,064 issued in the name of Denk et al., an animal ear tag is disclosed. The animal ear tag described in Denk et al., is an assembly having at least one wide section, along the length of the body of the tag, thicker than the body of the tag. The wide section is affixed by a post and a connector. A washer is affixed to the post in order to allow the wide section to rotate. The tag also extruded from a plasticized PVC compound which includes an insecticide releasing composition.
Finally, in U.S. Design Pat. No. 325,268, issued in the name of Wittick et al., an ornamental design for an animal ear tag is disclosed. The ornamental design of the Wittick et al. disclosure appears to be a tag with a pin and a receptacle to attach to a subject by sandwiching the tagged item.
Other problems addressed in the art include manners in which to affix an ear tag device.
Several attempts appear in the art for just such a device. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,440 an ear tag applicator is disclosed issued in the name of Cohr. This applicator tool for animal ear tags disclosed in the Cohr reference is essentially a trigger activated spring loaded tag gun that provides force to an ear tag which has a nail-like or pin-like penetrating point.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,899 issued in the name of Huenefeld et al., a device for attaching an identification tag to an ear or the like of an animal is disclosed. The tool disclosed in Huenefeld et al., is, in essence, similar in application to the Cohr tool in that it is essentially a lever-operated clamp that aids in puncturing an item requiring a tag.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved game tag fastener which attaches a tag to a harvested animal or bird in a direct, secure, and easy manner.